Forsteropsalis photophaga
Forsteropsalis photophaga Taylor & Probert, 2014 is a species of the genus Forsteropsalis (Eupnoi:Neopilionidae). Taxonomy *''F.p.'' Taylor & Probert, 2014:39Taylor, C.K. & A. Probert (2014) Two new species of harvestmen (Opiliones, Eupnoi, Neopilionidae) from Waitomo, New Zealand. Zookeys, 434, 37-45. Specimens *''F.p.'' male(1) (holotype) Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, Wellington, New Zealand; # *''F.p.'' male(1) (paratypes) Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, Wellington, New Zealand; # *''F.p.'' male(1) (paratypes) Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, Wellington, New Zealand; # *''F.p.'' male(2) (paratype) New Zealand Arthropod Collection, Landcare Research, Auckland, New Zealand; # *''F.p.'' male(2) (paratype) New Zealand Arthropod Collection, Landcare Research, Auckland, New Zealand; # Diagnosis (from Taylor & Probert, 2014) *Total body length 3.5–6.1; prosoma length 1.9–2.1, width 2.5–3.9. Prosoma (including ocularium) unarmed except for few black setae (Fig. 2A); ground colour orange-brown with longitudinal yellow stripes on either side of ocularium (live colouration light to mid-brown with pale yellow stripes). Ozopores elongate, with small flanking lobes. Opisthosoma grey-brown. Mouthparts cream-coloured; medial side of pedipalpal coxa with array of sharp denticles; cervix with single pair of denticles laterally. Coxa I orange; remaining coxae and venter of opisthosoma yellow. *''Chelicerae'' (Fig. 2B, D): Segment I length 3.4–6.5, segment II 4.9–9.1. Elongate; orange except for lighter yellow patch at distal end of first segment. First segment dorsally with scattered denticles, becoming more elongate retrolaterally, ventrally with longitudinal prolateral and retrolateral rows of elongate denticles and some scattered median denticles proximally. Second segment mildly to notably inflated, sub-conical, evenly denticulate with longitudinal rows of more elongate denticles dorsally and retrolaterally. Cheliceral fingers elongate, slightly bowed apart; setae present along central third of mobile finger. *''Pedipalps'': Femur length 4.6–6.5, patella 2.8–3.2, tibia 2.2–2.8, tarsus 4.8–5.7. Distinctly elongate; yellow. Median side of coxa with array of sharp denticles. Femur with few denticles dorsally in proximal half; remainder of pedipalp unarmed. Patella, tibia and proximal half of tarsus densely covered with plumose setae; microtrichia present over entirety of patella, tibia and tarsus; patella with small, rounded, prodistal apophysis (Fig. 2C). Tarsal claw without ventral tooth-row. *''Legs'': Leg I femur length 8.1–11.0, patella 1.9–2.2, tibia 8.4–10.7; leg II femur 14.0–17.7, patella 1.9–2.5, tibia 16.0–19.0; leg III femur 7.1–9.4, patella 1.6–1.9, tibia 7.6–9.8; leg IV femur 9.0–12.2, patella 1.8–2.2, tibia 10.3–12.4. Yellow. Proximal half of femur I with few scattered dorsal denticles; remainder of legs unarmed. Tibia II with 12 pseudosegments; tibia IV with three pseudosegments. *''Penis'' (Fig. 2E–F): Shaft subquadrate; tendon long. Bristle groups relatively long, posterior bristle group with longest bristles reaching dorsal margin in lateral view. Glans relatively long, subrectangular in ventral view, remaining relatively deep to distal end but with dorsodistal end rounded. Notes *Female unknown *Location: New Zealand, North Island, Waitomo (38°16'S 175°06'E) Literature *Taylor & Probert, 2014 Additional images - Gallery File:Forsteropsalis_photophaga_T+P-2014-B.png|Anterolateral view of body, pedipalps & chelicerae (from original description) File:Forsteropsalis_photophaga_T+P-2014-C.png|Dorsal view of right pedipalp patella & tibia (from original description) File:Forsteropsalis_photophaga_T+P-2014-D.png|Anterolateral view of chelicerae, showing inflated chelicerae (from original description) File:Forsteropsalis_photophaga_T+P-2014-E.png|Penis, ventral view (from original description) File:Forsteropsalis_photophaga_T+P-2014-F.png|Penis, right lateral view (from original description) File:location-Waitomo.png|Location (Waitomo Caves) (from Google maps) References Category:Species Category:Australasian Category:Fauna of New Zealand